[unreadable] The International Symposium on Biomedical Imaging (ISBI) is a forum for researchers interested particularly in the computational and modeling aspects of biomedical imaging. The focus emphasizes methodologies that have the potential to be applicable to multiple imaging modalities and to imaging at different scales. Topics include physical, biological and statistical modeling, image formation and reconstruction, computational image analysis, statistical image analysis, visualization, and image quality assessment. The meeting aims to facilitate cross-fertilization of methodologies between different imaging modalities and scales, with applications ranging from the nano, molecular and cellular levels through small-animal imaging and macroscopic and whole-body clinical systems. [unreadable] Whereas many medical imaging meetings focus on particular modalities, ISBI includes methodologies applied to both biological and medical imaging modalities, and to both emerging and established modalities. Imaging applications of interest include gene expression mapping, drug discovery and delivery, molecular imaging, functional brain mapping, computational neuroanatomy, cardiac imaging, and cancer imaging. [unreadable] ISBI 2007, to be held Apr. 12-15 at the Crystal Gateway Marriot in Metro Washington, DC, is the fourth in a series cosponsored by two IEEE societies: the Signal Processing Society (SPS) and the Engineering in Medicine and Biology Society (EMBS). The inaugural ISBI meeting was held in July 2002 and subsequent ones in April of 2004 and 2006. With over 500 attendees, the 2002 meeting featured opening addresses from Dr. Elias Zerhouni, Director of NIH, and Dr. Roderic I. Pettigrew, Director of NIBIB. The success of the previous ISBI meetings bodes well for the future of ISBI. However, the success of this field relies on training young [unreadable] investigators in modern sophisticated computational and modeling tools, so an important part of ISBI is the short course program. [unreadable] This proposal requests funds to provide passes for students and postdocs to attend the short courses on the first morning of the meeting. In addition, the inherently interdisciplinary nature of the field means that no single professional organization has the majority of potential participants as its members. We will also encourage participation by new investigators (postdoctoral fellows and early junior faculty) by providing travel stipends to present contributed papers. Finally, to facilitate the goal of connecting methodologies with important biomedical applications, we will provide registration discounts to targeted invitees who will organize and present special sessions dealing with currently important research issues in biomedical imaging. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]